It has previously been known to view containers by means of video camera, as e.g. disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,107, where the purpose is in particular to measure the width of the container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,307 discloses a device useful for detecting recycleable single-use articles made e.g. from plastics or glass. U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,987 discloses a mechanism for rejecting non-allowable objects and return thereof to the customer. For further elucidation of the prior art it is referred to U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,164; EP-B1-0,/174,549; U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,516; U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,096; U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,957; JP-8,168,726; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,442.
It has been a long felt need to find a solution to the problems associated with detection of containers being conveyed in a lying posture and where the way the containers are inserted must be taken into consideration. This is of importance with regard to whether further handling of a container is possible to execute, such as further handling in a return vending machine. Input of the container with its bottom region first is therefore of importance.